Amo
by CinderellaBella96
Summary: Algo así como un songfic. Kenshin quiere decirle a Kaoru cuanto la ama y lo hace por medio de una carta ONESHOT


_**Hola!! Aquí les traigo de nuevo songfic (es que la música me es muy inspiradora) aunque no estoy tan segura de que lo sea (el songfic, claro).**_

_**La canción se llama Amo y es de Axel (y el muy bueno y lindo me la presto para hacer este songfic, la verdad es que no lo hizo, pero como me gusta tanto, tanto esta canción, la estoy promocionando **_**XD, escúchenla eh!**_**) **_

_**Bueno ya que los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Watsuki-san, y hago este songfic por inspiración, diversión (y otra cosa qe termine en –sión X9) y porque no están subiendo muchos fics **_**TT-TT**_** (parece que todos se han desconectado Y-Y a excepción de uuuuuno que otro y yo porsupuesto)**_

"Pensamientos"

_Canción y letra de la carta_

- Diálogos –

(* Mis notitas o pensamientos míos*)

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Cambio de escena

_**Ah! Una cosita más... lean bien en donde empieza y terminan los paréntesis, que explican algunos comportamientos o cosas que le pasaron a los personajes, y después sigue normal la historia. Y las comillas ' ' no son pensamientos son como una mentira o sarcasmo… ¿Entienden?**_

_**Y bueno, espero que les guste.**_

_**Nos leemos abajito!**_

* * *

**AMO**

Un día normal en el dojo Kamiya, o quizá no tan normal…

Kenshin se encontraba en su cuarto, pensando…

"Pero… ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?" Pensaba el pelirrojo con unas ojeras a causa de no haber dormido por 2 noches, la razón: Kaoru Kamiya. "Si no pienso rápido la voy a perder" se lamentaba.

¿Por qué? porque desde hace 3 días Misao había llegado, aunque eso no era lo malo, si no lo que hizo para "alegrar" a su querida amiga Kaoru. Ella le había dicho a Kaoru en 'Secreto' (Se aseguro muy bien de que él las escuchara) que ella no podía quedarse soltera, que tenía que disfrutar de la vida y que no iba a esperar a que un hombre cayera del cielo y se enamorara de ella (Aunque esos chicos si existían, pero él se encargaba muy bien de amenazarlos de muerte si se acercaban a ella, digo, alejarlos). Y así que se decidieron a salir a buscarle una pareja. Misao, como la buena chaperona que es, había encontrado a muchos chicos que deseaban salir con Kaoru (Y bueno… que no sabían que Battousai vivía con ella, claro que Misao se aseguro de que ellos no lo supieran, porque si no…)

Misao siempre estaba en el patio del dojo asegurándose de recibir a los posibles novios de Kaoru (Y también de que Kenshin no les dijera que ella no vivía ahí o que había salido a algún lado, porque ya había pasado eso cuando lo habían dejado de portero, y siempre ponía una tonta excusa para su 'Equivocación') también porque no podía ayudar a su amiga a arreglarse, ya que ella no era experta en esas cosas, y porque eventualmente tenía que alejar a Kenshin de la entrada (Para que ellos no supieran que Kenshin era el famoso destajador).

Kaoru le había dicho a Misao que ella no se sentía para nada cómoda con eso (Lo que ella no sabía del plan de Misao, el cual consistía en: Kenshin celoso = Kenshin declara su amor por Kaoru, y sí que lo estaba logrando) pero Misao no le hacía el más mínimo caso y le hacía un discurso para que dejara su timidez (Como si se tratara de su propia vida).

Era un hecho, él no sabía para nada de esas cosas, necesitaba ayuda, ¿Pero a quién podría pedírsela?

Si le decía a Misao, iba a ir corriendo a decírselo a Kaoru y él quería que sea sorpresivo para su adorada Kaoru y no que lo supiera todo de antemano.

Si le decía a Aoshi… no, definitivamente iba a funcionar, porque

1: No hablaba mucho con él, o mejor dicho, él no hablaba mucho. Y

2: porque dudaba que, ese hombre frío y al parecer sin sentimientos, supiera algo de amor. Aunque era feliz al lado de Misao, lo que lo ayudo fue que ella gritara a los 4 vientos que lo amaba y él simplemente también le dijera lo mismo (¡Si! Ellos 2 estaban juntos y dentro de unos meses se casarían, y por la gran felicidad que tenía Misao, se animo a juntar a sus 2 amigos que necesitaban mucha ayuda)

Pero el quería que su declaración de amor fuera muy especial, ella lo merecía, tenía que seguir pensando.

Si le decía a Yahiko… no, el era un niño.

Si le decía a Sanosuke… no, el tampoco era muy bueno en esas cosas, solo se dedicaba a molestar a la doctora y dudaba que eso le ayudara en la relación de esos dos. Y también porque no era bueno para guardar secretos.

Si le decía a Megumi… ¡Claro! ¿Como no se le había ocurrido antes? (Aunque en una primera impresión, en tiempos anteriores, parecía que ella estaba enamorada de él, pero solo era para molestar a su Kaoru, pero a decir verdad a él le encantaba que Kaoru se pusiera celosa y solo por eso no hacia nada) Después de todo era ella una mujer, por lo tanto, ella podría ayudarlo.

Se dirigía a la puerta en busca de su salvación, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta, él automáticamente pensó que era otro de esos idiotas que quería llevarse a SU preciosa Kaoru, pero ¡No! ¡Por nada en el mundo iba a dejar que eso pasara! Abrió la puerta, ocultando su enojo por pensar esas cosas y a la vez fijándose de que Misao no este cerca, porque ella haría que su plan no funcionara, y para su suerte eran Sanosuke y... ¿Megumi?

- ¡Buenos días, Kenshin! – dijo Sanosuke que iba muy junto a la doctora.

- ¡Hola, Ken! – dijo una feliz doctora. Kenshin los miraba un poco extrañado por su actitud, pero ya averiguaría eso después.

- Buenos días Sano, buenos días Megumi-dono… Aaa ¿Podría hablar con usted…Aa solas? – pregunto Kenshin cauteloso, ya que no sabía que tramaban esos 2.

- Claro… – respondió la doctora mirando a Sano como pidiéndole permiso y este asintió, él era su mejor amigo después de todo.

Antes de irse con la doctora, le pidió a Sanosuke en un susurro – Cuida de Kaoru, por favor – Ve tranquilo – le respondió Sanosuke. Sabía a lo que se refería (A cuidar de los pretendientes de Kaoru) por eso no se preocupó por su doctora.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

- Bien… ¿De que querías hablar conmigo? – preguntó curiosa la doctora.

- … ¿Podría ayudarme con algo?...y guardarlo como un secreto…

- Depende de que sea.

- Ammm… es sobre… eh… – decía Kenshin aparentando que no se acordaba.

- ¡¿De qué?! – casi gritó Megumi, ya que se moría de la curiosidad.

- Es sobre Kaoru…

- ¡Oh! Y… ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Vera… es que Misao… – empezaba a contar Kenshin.

- Te estas muriendo de los celos – lo corto y acertando en lo dicho.

- … Si… – respondió Kenshin un tanto avergonzado

- ¿Y vas a hacer algo al respecto?

- En eso era lo que quería que me ayudara

- ¡Ah! Claro, bien podrías… ¿Qué has pensado hacer?

- Por eso acudí a usted, no se me ocurrió nada ¬¬', porque quiero que sea… especial, muy especial para ella

- Bien… porque… ¿Por qué no le escribes una carta?

- ¿Una carta?

- ¡Si! Y después si te responde… a menos que ya haya encontrado a un chico… – dijo eso para asegurarse de que él ni pensara demorarse en hacerlo o si era cierto lo que dijo, que la reconquistara.

- ¡No! ¡No, claro que no! – respondió Kenshin, furioso de tan solo pensarlo.

- Bien, bien, Si lo hace… después de darle la carta le dirás personalmente lo que sientes ¿de acuerdo?

- ¡Si! Muchas gracias Megumi-dono

- De nada, solo quiero que tú y Kaoru sean felices n.n

- Aaa muchas gracias ^-^ Eh ¿puedo hacerle dos preguntas?

- Si, dime

- ¿Por qué está tan feliz? Y ¿Qué se trae con Sano? – Preguntó el pelirrojo curioso

- ¡Ah! Jeje las dos preguntas tienen una sola respuesta, es que Sano me dijo que me amaba – respondió muy alegre y soñadora a la vez con corazones en sus ojos.

- Que bueno por ud. Y por Sano.

- Muchas gracias, Ken. ¡Ah! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¡Ve a escribir! ¡Apresúrate!

- ¡Oh claro! ¡Ah! y muchas gracias Megumi-dono – Dijo Kenshin alejándose.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Haber… ya tenía una hoja, una pluma… y… algo le faltaba… ¿Pero qué? ¡Ah! Claro… escribir.

Sabía perfectamente que esa carta debía ser perfecta. Pero… ¿Qué podía poner?... Quizá… quizá si la veía podría inspirarlo mejor, ya que estaba perdido, y ella en él despertaba muchísimas emociones.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Salió al patio del dojo y allí la encontró… tan hermosa como siempre.

Se sentó en el piso y empezó a verla disimuladamente. Estaba conversando con Misao, ambas estaban sentadas debajo del gran árbol que vivía con ellos. Y, aunque sabía que debía escribir la dichosa carta, se moría por espiarlas y así saber de que conversaban.

Eso lo inspiró y comenzó a escribir:

_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas_

_Amo lo que muestras o insinúas_

_Amo lo que eres o imagino_

_Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mío_

_Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes_

_Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas_

_Yo amo tus dudas y certezas_

_Te amo en lo simple y lo compleja_

Ummm… eso le salió bien, muy bien.

Cerca de él sintió un olor en particular y eran… ¡jazmines! La flor que siempre perfumaba a su amada, ese aroma que le volvía loco cuando estaba cerca de ella. Dirigió su mirada hacia Kaoru. Misao intentaba hacerla hablar de algo y ella no respondía solo sonreía.

_Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas_

_Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos_

_Amo tus olores, tus fragancias_

_Te amo en el beso y la distancia_

Cuanto amaba esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa, que cada vez que observaba, lo enamoraba en el alma, que lo hacía amarla cada vez más y pensar que si no la amaba, era porque simplemente nunca se habían conocido.

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_Te amo por amor sin doble filo_

_Te amo y si pudiera no amarte_

_Sé que te amaría aún lo mismo_

_Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo_

_Te amo por amor al dar lo mío_

_Te amo con orgullo de quererte_

_Porque para amarte yo he nacido_

Las seguía observando, al parecer Kaoru le estaba dando pistas a Misao y a las cosas que decía Misao, negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

Ella volteó brevemente la cabeza para ver que hacía Kenshin y se encontró que la estaba observando. Volvió a voltear la cabeza para confirmar lo que había visto, pero para esto ya Kenshin tenía la vista en la hoja que… ¿Escribía? ¿Qué podría estar escribiendo?

Ella haló la manga de su amiga y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Kenshin, para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Se miraron a los ojos y decidieron acercarse un poco par así poder ver lo que escribía, y allí fingieron una conversación.

Él se percato de esto y se encargó de proteger la carta para que no intentaran quitárselan y la leyeran, porque ¡Debía ser una sorpresa! Algo que ella no se esperara.

Ahora estaban a unos pocos metros de él, ahora la podía observar mejor…. ¡Estaba preciosa! Llevaba un Kimono un poco delgado (Ya que estaban en época de verano) y su cabello estaba recogido en una cinta que hacía juego… Se veía tan hermosa

_Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas_

_Amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas_

_Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas_

_Te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas_

_Y amo lo que atrapas, lo que dejas_

_Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas_

_Te amo en la carne y en el alma_

_Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas_

¡Se cansó! Ya no lo podía soportar, la curiosidad la estaba matando, así que se acerco y se decidió a preguntarle.

- Kenshin ¿Qué escribes? – exigió Kaoru, dejando un poco su amabilidad.

- Aaa… nada, Kaoru-dono – respondió Kenshin ocultando disimuladamente la carta por si ella pensara en quitársela.

- ¡Ah, a cabo que ni quería saber! – respondió con sarcasmo y molesta porque no quería decirle sobre lo que escribía. Y se alejó dirigiéndose hacia Misao

_Amo lo que pides y regalas_

_Amo tus caricias, tus ofensas_

_Amo tus instantes y lo eterno_

_Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno_

Él creyó por un momento que ella iba a quitarle la carta y empezar a leerla, pero no lo hizo… le pareció extraño por un momento (viniendo de la forma de ser de Kaoru) Pero después le pareció lo mejor.

Puso su nombre al final de la carta, para que ella no pensara que había sido otra persona y… ¡Ya había terminado!

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Ahora se encontraba en su habitación.

"Aaa ya termine. Ahora solo falta entregársela… ¿Y ahora como rayos se la doy?" pensó y suspiró cansadamente al pensar en quién o que podría hacer para darle la carta… Y se le ocurrió una idea (Y se le prendió un foquito al lado de su cabeza y levantaba su dedo infantilmente) "Puedo ponérsela en su habitación en la noche, así no corro el riesgo de que otros la lean ya que se tienen que ir a dormir"

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Y así lo hizo

Ya en la noche, un momento antes de que durmieran se dirigió al cuarto de Kaoru y puso su carta encima de su futón.

Se dirigió a su cuarto y creyó poder dormir… ¡Pero no podía! No podía porque… ¿Qué es lo que ella diría? ¿Lo aceptaría? A él que había matado tanto y… ¡No! ¡No debía pensar en eso! Ella le había dicho muchas veces que no le importaba su pasado, y él también debía permitirse ser feliz, porque quería ser feliz al lado de ella ¡y ni su pasado ni nadie se la iban a quitar! Porque Tomoe…ella ya lo había perdonado y había vivido una parte de su vida ayudando a la gente compensando por lo que hizo ¡Y por Dios que quería ser feliz de una vez por todas!

Se dirigió al patio del dojo, ya que no podía dormir, y allí podía pensar con más tranquilidad.

XxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxX

Kaoru iba a su habitación (después de ir al baño, y fue ese el momento que Kenshin aprovecho para poner su carta) y en su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en lo de la mañana "¿Qué podría haber estado escribiendo?" se preguntaba, mentalmente. "¿Y si se va de nuevo…como cuando se fue a Kyoto?" en ese momento puso una cara de espanto, se detuvo un momento y se agitó con las manos su cabeza "No, no ¡No! El me prometió que se iba a quedar… Verdad… ¿Verdad?" Esa maldita hoja la estaba matando no sabía si lo que había escrito era bueno o malo y se moría por saberlo.

Llegó a su habitación. Dudaba que pudiera dormir ya que la incertidumbre la estaba comiendo viva.

Y fue en ese momento que sus preguntas iban a ser resueltas… la carta que Kenshin había estado escribiendo se encontraba encima de su futón.

Rápidamente se dirigió a abrir la carta y vio que decía (antes de abrirla):

_Para Kaoru_

Eso la lleno de más y mas preguntas podía ser malo y solo llamaba sin el honorífico para que no le doliera tanto.

Se detuvo por un momento al pensar en eso, pero prosiguió cerrando los ojos y abriéndolos lentamente cuando la carta estaba totalmente abierta.

Empezó leer rápidamente el contenido (ya que no quería demorarse si se trataba de algo malo para irlo a buscar)

Y lo poco que leyó la dejo impactada y sorprendida a la vez.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para taparla de lo que estaba abierta y le empezaron a brotar lágrimas de felicidad.

"Oh, Kenshin…" Pensó y rápidamente decidió salir en su búsqueda.

Se detuvo en seco cuando recordó que estaba un poco desarreglada y por nada en el mundo (después de tal confesión) quería que su pelirrojo la viera así.

Se cepilló el cabello, se secó las lágrimas en su rostro, se echo un de perfume y (*¿Labial? ¿Existía en esos tiempos?*)

Salió de su habitación, e iba a dirigirse a su cuarto, cuando vio que se encontraba en el patio del dojo.

Camino hacia él un poco nerviosa y cautelosa, ya que no sabía que es lo que él le diría, ni tampoco lo que ella le diría.

Y se le ocurrió una idea cuando se le estaba acercando. Se arrodilló por detrás de él (ya que estaba sentado en el piso del dojo) y lo abrazó pegando su pecho a la espalda de él y le dijo en un susurro: Leí tu carta – mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro para ocultar su sonrojo

Kenshin había sentido la presencia de ella y se puso nervioso en ese instante, pero jamás se espero que ella hiciera eso y su nerviosismo se hizo más notorio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo nervioso (*Solo a él se le podía ocurrir eso*)

- Si – dijo tiernamente – ¿realmente me amas tanto como dice allí?

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo volteando a verla. Se sorprendió al verla. A la luz de la Luna se la veía más hermosa que nunca y ese color en su labios hacia que deseara besarla.

Ella notó su reacción y sonrió por dentro y por fuera. Veía como (después de haberla examinado de arriba-abajo) él observaba sus labios, así que se acerco más a su rostro. Se sorprendió mucho más (de lo que ya se había sorprendido en ese día) cuando sintió que él la besó desesperadamente y automáticamente le correspondió.

Ese beso fue, para él, muchísimo mejor que en sueños, pero (al igual que en sus sueños) quería más y Kaoru no se hizo de rogar.

Ese beso fue tan apasionado que los dejo sin aliento. Se miraron a los ojos y se dijeron lo que hasta ese momento no se habían dicho: '"Te amo'"

**Fin de Acto único**

**29 y 30/04/10**

**10:25 p.m.**

* * *

**Según mi reloj es esa hora y me tarde 4 horas mitad-mitad en dos días**

_**Que tal? les gusto? Espero qe si**_

_**Recuerden si leen esta historia tmb tiene qe leer las demás qe publicaré eh! xD y dejarme sus comentarios.**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Zin**_


End file.
